Sophie Boiselle (Relations)
RELATIONS Sophie is Silas Harlow's mother. Basic Stats Full Name: Susanna Sophia Boiselle Aliases and Nicknames: Sophie (preferred) Gender: Female Ethnicity: French, mostly Blood Type: A+ Age: 40 Birthdate: 15 December Sagittarius Birthplace: Hometown: Languages: English, French (nearly fluent) Occupation: Registered Nurse Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6" / 169cm WEIGHT: 129lb / 58kg Body: Naturally fairly slender - luckily for her, since she doesn't have much time to work out. Has a bit of 'mom' softness to her, though (also responsible for her D bust). Decently curved, with a small waist. Shapely legs - one of her best features. Hair: A bit thick with a natural wave; warm, medium brown in color. Occasionally gets subtle low- or highlights, but prefers her natural color these days. Reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Eyes: Hazel, a mixture of very light brown and green. Her most complimented feature. Skin: Voice: Friendly and warm. Not too high, but still very feminine. Not much of an accent, as far as Americans go. Clothing: Feminine, stylish dresser when she manages to get out of her work scrubs. Loves sun dresses and flowy skirts, but can also be seen in slim jeans or capris and a pretty blouse. A bit of a shoe addict; has lots of heels but definitely a sucker for cute sandals or wedges. Wears lots of warm and light colors. Additional: Ear lobes pierced once; usually wears sparkly studs or some kind of dangly drop earrings. Fond of jewelry but likes to keep it simple and pretty, nothing too gaudy. Similar makeup style for the most part, doesn't overdo it. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Hiking, people watching, bird watching, reading, fashion, swimming, gardening Other Likes: Shoes (lots of shoes), shopping/lunch outings with Silas or a girlfriend, antique and novelty shops, dancing, movie nights, romcoms (especially older ones; guilty pleasure), going for walks, tea, scented candles Dislikes: Rude people, unnecessary meanness, stinginess, catty women, being still for too long/too much quiet, being ignored, bigotry, beer Fears: Not being able to provide for her son, cancer/fatal illness, planes/flying, centipedes, harm to Silas Disgusts: Smokers/cigarettes, rats, dingy bars, Sexual: Reasonably hetero. Everyone's dallied a little, right? Color: Cream, peach, pale yellow, orange Food and Drink: Hot tea, frappuccinos, cherries, strawberries, peaches, most fruits, salad, Animal: Hummingbird Music: Season: Summer Fragrance: Cigarette: Absolutely does not smoke Clothing: Underwear: Place: The beach, Book: Mystery novels, romance novels... maybe some steamy mom-erotica hiding somewhere. Movie: Romcoms, romance, thrillers, dramas Subject: Biology, English/Literature Sport: Tennis, volleyball (AKA lesbianism) Lucky Number: Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ENFJ Political Views: Fairly liberal, but avoids political discussions Religious Views: Not religious; agnostic, maybe Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Character Strengths: Optimistic, charismatic, empathetic, warm, helpful, genuine, organized, energetic, hard-working, good advice-giver Weaknesses: Naive at times, idealistic, doesn't always think things through, avoids conflict, stubborn, workaholic, overestimates her limits, impulsive Motivation: Strong belief in helping others and making life more beautiful and enjoyable wherever she can. Her main priority is her son and her family, but if she has the time and the resources, she's all about giving a helping hand. Firm believer in having a good time and not sweating the small stuff. Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Nicholas Harlow: ex-husband. Divorced after four years. Not on good terms. Friends *numerous gal pals from work and school, the closest of which are known as Silas's "aunties" *Luca Bellini (Relations): her sister's ex-husband. Less of a friend and more like family, to Sophie, even with the way things went, and has never stopped treating him as such. Has him over even more now that he's moved closer. Family *Silas Harlow: son. Her favorite person. ♥ *Valerie Boiselle: little sister. They don't get along too well due to differences in personality and a bit of sibling rivalry. Doesn't have to deal with her now that she's left the country, though. Woohoo! *Richard Boiselle: older brother. Protective and very traditional. Pets *Name: If any. Housing Silashouse01.jpg Silashouse02.gif Silashouse03.gif Additional Info and Trivia * Additional * Shit in * Bullet form Related Profiles * Sophie Boiselle (First Impressions) Gallery Category:Sunny's Characters Category:Sagittarius